Dernier voyage à Cardiff
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Après la Victoire des Daleks, le Docteur doit emmener sa nouvelle compagne, Amelia Pond sur une autre planète comme il le lui a promis mais le TARDIS doit se recharger sur la Faille de Cardiff. L'occasion pour ce nouveau Docteur de se remémorer ses aventures à Cardiff et de tirer un trait sur le passé. Surtout que tout a changé depuis son dernier voyage à Cardiff. Attention Spoiler


_La victoire des Dalek me restait en tête, dur à digérer que mes pires ennemis soient encore en vie et pire près à reconstruire leur empire, et j'ai dû les laisser faire. Je n'avais pas le choix et ils le savaient bien. J'ai voulu sauver une vie. Une seule vie! C'est l'histoire de ma vie..._

_De cette vie en tout cas. Ma dernière régénération c'était aussi pour sauver une seule et unique vie, Amy n'en sait rien bien sûr. Elle ne sait même pas que je peux me régénérer d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas trop envie de lancer le sujet en même temps. Elle commence à peine à découvrir l'univers, et elle m'appelle encore son "docteur débraillé". Elle n'a vraiment retenu que ça de moi?_

" Alors, Docteur, me demande-t-elle en faisant le tour de la console pour se planter devant moi, où va-t-on cette fois? Une autre planète j'espère! J'ai vraiment envie de visiter une autre planète !  
- On a déjà été dans l'espace...  
- Pas dans l'espace : sur une autre planète ! Un sol différent et pas un sol métallique !"

Astrid Peth... Elle aussi s'enthousiasmait à l'idée d'arpenter le sol d'une nouvelle planète. De toute évidence, Amy ressent le même désir, voire besoin. Le TARDIS peut le lui procurer sans problème. Seulement on ne peut pas... Pas maintenant. On doit faire le plein.

La Terre, Cardiff,... Triste voyage pour une écossaise.  
Mais il n'y en a pas d'autres possible. Je rentre les coordonnées - sans le préciser à Amy.

Elle va être déçue. Mais tant pis. Je lui offrirais une autre planète tout de suite après. Voilà, c'est réglé.

" Docteur? C'est une plaisanterie?  
- Non. Je te présente la belle ville de Cardiff. Une faille spatio-temporelle la traverse et elle sert de générateur d'énergie pour le TARDIS.  
- Une faille? Ce n'est pas dangereux? Et pourquoi ne pas aller directement chez moi? Il y en a une dans mon mur!  
- Non, Amy. Ce n'est pas le même genre de faille! Inoffensive celle-ci... En tout cas pour le TARDIS."

Je n'ai pas envie de lui expliquer son origine. Je l'ai connu. Dans une toute autre vie. Et auprès de Rose. Je viens de me régénérer deux jours plus tôt seulement et je l'ai encore en tête ! Peut-être à cause des Dalek? Ou de la baleine spatiale? Rose Tyler n'aurait jamais voulu oublier la vérité à son sujet. Et je suis sûr quelle aurait aussi compris, tout comme Amy l'a fait, que la tuer n'était pas nécessaire pour arrêter ses souffrances. Ô Rose, tu me manques encore!

Et ainsi, nous revoilà à Cardiff. Me revoilà à Cardiff. Notre deuxième voyage avec Rose... Mais seul cette fois.

" Docteur ? "

La voix d'Amy me tire de mes pensées. Non, je ne suis pas seul. Je suis avec elle, ma chère Amélia Pond.

" Je suis là !  
- Combien de temps allons-nous devoir attendre pour ce "plein" ?  
- Environ une douzaine d'heures. On n'est à sec.  
- On peut aller faire un tour?  
- Où ?  
- Dans la ville.  
- A Cardiff ?  
- Je n'y suis jamais allé.  
- Il n'y a rien à voir.  
- Dans l'espace non plus, normalement... "

Bonne remarque? Tout dépend du point de vue. Amy a de la répartie. Comme Rose, et comme Donna...  
Donna aussi me manque. Mais moi, je ne lui manquerais jamais puisqu'elle m'a oublié.

Amélia Pond me rappelle parfois mes anciennes compagnes mais elle est aussi si différente parfois. Si écossaise... Du sang neuf pour un vieux TARDIS et un vieux Docteur que je suis aujourd'hui. Dans ma dernière vie en plus... Même pas besoin de parler de régénération en fait. Super, un problème de moins.

Nous sortons donc tous les deux du TARDIS. Et je ne reconnais rien. Absolument rien. Le grand dôme qui devrait nous faire face a disparu. Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la faille de Cardiff? Et Jack? Qu'en est-il de Jack? Et de Torchwood? Ils m'ont peut-être pris Rose mais ils ont aussi sauvé la Terre voire sauvé l'univers dans un univers parallèle... Qu'est-il arrivé à l'équipe de Jack Harkness ?

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Docteur?  
- Il y a un problème. J'ignore lequel mais il y a un problème, Amy.  
- Un problème ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
- J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment dès qu'on a atterri à ce sujet. Déjà qu'on doive aller à Cardiff, ça annonce toujours des problèmes. Mais il faut qu'en plus ce soit aujourd'hui. Un samedi! Oh et enfin, il y a cet immense trou devant nous."

Oui, devant nous. Un grand trou à la place de la salle de spectacle sous laquelle avaient lieu les opérations secrètes de Torchwood 3. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, ce trou? Et qu'est-il arrivé à ce bon vieux Jack et son équipe?

" Il ne devrait pas être là ce trou, c'est ça?  
- Non, il ne devrait pas..."

C'est vrai que si Amy sait beaucoup de choses grâce à la faille dans sa chambre, elle a aussi perdu beaucoup de souvenirs de son enfance. Peut-être n'a-t-elle même jamais entendu parler de cette salle de spectacles? Après tout c'est une écossaise, pourquoi s'intéresser à Cardiff?

" Et bien allons découvrir ce qui se passe! Lance Amelia Pond."

Après les Daleks et la baleine spatiale, elle a bien compris ce que comporte comme mystères les voyages dans le TARDIS. Une vraie aventurière... Et ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de compagnon... Non, je n'en ai jamais eu. Ce Docteur n'a que quelques jours et Amelia Pond est la première à m'accompagner.

" Alors par quoi on commence, Docteur?  
- Il y avait normalement une entrée secrète au niveau des quais. Allons voir si elle y est toujours, Amy."

La jeune écossaise me suit à courte distance, pourtant je marche vite. Je ne le sens vraiment pas bien ce voyage à Cardiff. Pas mieux d'ailleurs que tous les autres que j'ai pu faire par le passé. On avait failli y mourir avec Rose. Son premier voyage dans le passé. Qu'est-ce qui me prend d'y repenser? C'était au XIXème siècle! Rien à voir! A moins que... Après tout, c'est toujours le problème de la faille, non? Peut-être qu'elle a entraîné Torchwood 3 avec elle? Vraiment mauvais tout ça...

" Alors, Docteur? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? On entre?  
- Il ne doit plus y avoir personne...  
- Quelqu'un vivait ici? Pour de vrai?  
- Pas exactement, enfin je ne crois pas qu'il y vivait... C'était une base.  
- Comme celle de Churchill? Une base militaire?  
- Pas exactement, enfin à peu près. Disons que oui! Mais ce n'était pas une base de l'armée. Elle appartenait à un vieil ami.  
- Un vieil ami? Un de vos anciens compagnons? Il n'y a pas que des filles qui sont rentrées dans le TARDIS, alors?"

Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle a vu le visage de presque tous mes anciens compagnons en me poussant à le demander au TARDIS. Un piège, c'était un piège et je suis tombé dedans. Mais pourquoi donc le TARDIS ne lui avait-il montré que des visages féminins? Je n'ai pas voyagé qu'avec des filles, quand même! Seulement à... Euh... 90%?

"Oui, un ancien compagnon. Très ancien. J'ai été le voir il n'y a pas longtemps, d'ailleurs. Juste avant de mourir... Il était dans un vaisseau spatial... J'aurais dû comprendre qu'il était arrivé quelque chose!  
- Et qu'est-il arrivé au juste?  
- Ça, je n'en sais rien du tout, Amy. Et nous allons le découvrir. Toi et moi, Amelia Pond!  
- Je vous ai dit que je m'appelais Amy, Docteur, maintenant!  
- Mais tu continues de m'appeler ton "docteur débraillé"! "

Ma remarque ne semble pas l'importuner. Alors je ne vais pas me priver de l'appeler de son nom de conte de fée.

Sous les quais, la vieille boutique de tourisme, anciennement couverture de l'antenne galloise de Torchwood n'était pas seulement vide, elle était abandonnée. Depuis des années, on dirait.

" Pas très accueillant, dit Amy.  
- Essayons de trouver le passage secret vers le hub.  
- Un passage secret ?  
- Jack m'en a parlé brièvement. Il doit y avoir un bouton camouflé quelque part. Peut-être dans le mur...  
- Ou juste derrière la caisse, peut-être?"

Amy appuie sur le bouton qu'elle vient de découvrir et j'entends une lourde porte de métal coulisser. Je lui lance un Geronimo et entre dans le passage qui s'est ouvert derrière le bureau tenu autrefois par Ianto Jones. Mais nous n'allons pas beaucoup plus loin...

Les gravats nous bloquent la route. Et après les avoir scannés avec mon tournevis sonique sous le regard étonné de ma nouvelle compagne, je comprends que ces gravats viennent d'une explosion et l'état du hub doit être bien pire.

" Faisons demi-tour, dis-je."

Et nous revenons dans la fausse boutique touristique. Je m'assois dans le siège derrière la caisse et secoue mon tournevis sonique. Amy sort prendre l'air le temps de l'analyse. Qui ou bien quoi a-t-il bien pu causer de telles séquelles à Torchwood?

Dehors, Amy ne m'est plus visible et mon tournevis m'apprend enfin ce que je veux savoir. La bombe n'est pas d'origine extraterrestre et elle n'est pas non plus de construction ancienne. Ce n'était donc pas une autodestruction de la base. Quelque chose de grave a dû arriver, ici.  
Un mauvais pressentiment... J'avais raison !

"Docteur, dit Amy en rentrant dans la boutique, vous avez trouvé quelque chose dans vos graviers?

- Oui. La bombe a fait exploser un homme. Je pense qu'elle a été placée dans un corps humain.

- C'est horrible! Comme un kamikaze?

- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parler de suicide de pilote japonais..."

Amy ne me corrige pas sur sa pensée. Elle m'intime au contraire de me taire et retourne à l'extérieur en m'expliquant dans un chuchotis qu'elle pense avoir entendu un bruit. Quelqu'un venait peut-être et son Amelia Pond sans peur restait à l'extérieur comme pour faire le guet, lui servir de garde-corps.

Les bruits de pas qu'a entendu Amy se rapprochent. C'est la démarche d'une femme. Amy et elle semblent discuter mais je ne comprend pas ce qu'elles disent. Comme si elles parlaient tout bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Je ne tend pas l'oreille, trop concentré par cette analyse. Les lambeaux de chair étaient humains mais ils avaient apparemment plus de deux cent ans et semblaient capable de se régénérer. Bien que ne les ai jamais vraiment analysés, je reconnais dans la description l'immortalité de l'ancien agent du temps. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Jack il était dans le bar d'un vaisseau spatial. Il avait donc survécu. Mais comment cette explosion pouvait-elle provenir du Capitaine Harkness? Jack ne serait pas du genre suicidaire, même en sachant qu'il n'allait pas mourir... Quelqu'un avait dû se servir de lui et le faire sauter. Et faire sauter Torchwood.

Amy revient, mais pas seule. La jeune femme qui l'accompagne a au maximum la trentaine, elle est brune et elle me semble étrangement familière. Comme si je reconnaissais deux personnes différentes dans son visage. Gwyneth... Et cette agent de Torchwood venant d'une vieille famille de Cardiff comme je l'avais suggéré avec Rose.

"Gwen Cooper, dis-je en retrouvant son nom.

- Oui. Mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom? Je ne vous ai jamais rencontré ni vous ni votre amie.

- Jack. Et si : on s'est déjà parlés. Pas vraiment rencontrés mais parlés, oui : avec l'ordinateur de mon TARDIS. Vous vous souvenez des Daleks, vous au moins?

- Quoi? Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne vois toujours pas qui vous êtes...

- Je suis le Docteur. Jack a dû vous parlez de moi.

- Le Docteur? Demanda Gwen. Oh c'est vrai, Jack avait dit que vous pouviez changer de tête...

- Je n'ai pas changé de tête : je me suis régénéré!

- C'est pareil : vous n'avez plus la même tête quand même..."

Je me tais. A quoi ca sert de lui expliquer? Ce n'est qu'une humaine. Amy sait quel âge j'ai, mais bon je n'ai pas envie de parler du passé. Alors pourquoi je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Torchwood et à Jack? Je suis dans une nouvelle régénération... Nouvelle régénération, nouveaux compagnons, nouvelle vie...

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, Gwen?

- Quoi? Vous n'en avez pas entendu parler? Ah non bien sûr : vous vous baladiez sur je ne sais quelle planète quand la Terre avait vraiment besoin de vous. A quoi vous servez ? Non, vous ne nous avez pas aidé parce que nous sommes monstrueux parfois. Il y a eu une sorte d'invasion d'extraterrestre mais alors qu'ils voulaient nous prendre nos enfants, le gouvernement les a aidés. Et ce sont eux qui ont détruit Torchwood.

- Quels extraterrestres?

- Les 4-5-6. C'est une fréquence radio je crois mais on ne connait pas leur vrai nom. Pas même torchwood et pas même Jack.

- Pourquoi ils voulaient vos enfants?

- C'est un peu tard pour les questions.

- Comment ils ont détruit Torcwood?

- C'est l'oeuvre du gouvernement.

- Oui mais comment ils ont fait? Ils ont utilisés une bombe d'une grande puissance... Mais comment est-ce qu'ils l'ont introduit dans le hub? Et pourquoi je n'ai trouvé aucun résidu de la bombe?

- Ils l'ont mis à l'intérieur de Jack.

- A l'intérieur de Jack?! Demande Amy. Mais c'est un homme, non? Et il a explosé?

- J'imagine. Quand il s'en est rendu compte il a fait évacuer mais il est resté.

- Pour faire moins de dégâts..."

Amy est horrifiée. Évidemment, elle ne sait pas qu'il est immortel. Enfin presque immortelle cette Face de Boe. Mais même si l'Histoire peut changer, ce n'est pas une petite bombe humaine du XXIeme siècle qui va le tuer.

Gwen Cooper a juste hoché la tête. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle cache quelque chose. Cette sorte d'invasion doit avoir eu beaucoup d'impact. Encore quelque chose qu'Amy Pond a oublié. Comme les Daleks...

" J'ai vu Jack, dis-je, juste avant de me régénérer. Il était dans un bar dans une station spatiale, très loin de la Terre.

- Il nous a dit adieu et il s'est téléporté dans un vaisseau après ça. Il a... Il a perdu des êtres qui lui étaient chers.

- Je vois. J'ai vu qu'il était triste mais je ne lui ai pas demandé pourquoi. Enfin, il va bien, je pense.

- Je ne sais pas : je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis."

Elle semble le regretter. Mais il y a une alliance a son doigt et on voit bien quelle est enceinte. Pas de Jack quand même? Non, elle ne semble pas atterrée à l'idée de ne jamais revoir Jack. Elle est juste déçue, ils devaient être amis. De proches amis...

" Mais pourquoi est-ce que le gouvernement a-t-il voulu détruire Torchwood?

- Ils ne voulaient pas détruire Torchwood, ils voulaient éliminer Jack. Il en savait trop. Il les avait aidé une première fois. Lors d'un premier contact avec ces extraterrestres.

- Et Torchwood a été un dégât collatéral. Combien êtes-vous encore?

- Torchwood n'existe plus. Notre unité en tout cas. Jack est parti, Ianto est mort et le reste de l'équipe l'était déjà avant. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je viens encore ici. En souvenir du bon vieux temps... Si on peut appeler ça le "bon vieux temps".

- Et qui s'occupe de la faille, maintenant?

- Personne j'imagine. Personne ne doit non plus connaitre son existence. A part vous et moi.

- C'est quand même terrible. Ça vous a traumatisé.

- Ils s'en prenaient aux enfants. Ils s'en servaient comme des marionnettes. Et ils les utilisaient comme des sortes de drogues à ce que m'a raconté Jack. C'était vraiment affreux.

- Oh, des drogués d'enfants humains? Je crois savoir d'où venaient ces "4,5,6" comme vous les appelaient. Des Gavorixiens. Ils devraient être interdits de passage autour du système solaire d'après la Convention de l'Ombre pourtant. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas été arrêtés par les Judoons. Vous n'en avez pas vu par hasard? Des sortes de Rhinocéros de l'espace.

- Quoi? Non, jamais. On était vraiment tous seuls! Que des humains pour se défendre contre ces aliens."

C'est un reproche. Elle a beau dire qu'elle comprend que les humains ont failli d'eux-mêmes, elle m'en veux quand même de ne pas avoir été présent pour les sauver. Mais je n'étais pas là, je ne peux pas toujours être là! Et Torchwood est mort à présent, de l'histoire ancienne. Jack, bien vivant, et Gwen aussi. Alors pourquoi se plaindre? Cardiff restera toujours Cardiff. Toujours avec sa faille.

" Docteur, me demande Amy, si on a une machine à voyager dans le temps, pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne va pas sauver tous ceux qui sont morts?

- Parce que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Amy. Si on avait atterri à ce moment-là, on aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Maintenant, on sait ce qui s'est passé : alors on fait partie des événements même si on était pas présent à l'époque des faits. Et puis on ne peut jamais être entièrement sûrs des conséquences de ses actes. Je ne le sais que trop bien : parfois changer l'histoire peut se révéler bien pire encore. Ou même n'avoir absolument pas l'effet attendu. On ne doit pas jouer avec les règles du Temps, Amelia.

- Mais des gens sont morts, non? Si on ne peut pas les sauver en remontant le temps, à quoi ça sert d'avoir un TARDIS?

- A voyager! A découvrir des choses, et oui, parfois, on apprend de terribles nouvelles. Mais on ne peut rien y faire. Rien y changer, Amelia Pond.

- Jack disait la même chose, confirma Gwen.

- Il retient bien de ses erreurs, alors. Mieux que moi...

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Docteur?

- J'ai essayé de changer un point fixe dans le temps en sauvant une des premières colonisatrices de l'espace sur Mars. Il y a quelques semaines seulement pour moi. Et pourtant je savais déjà très bien que c'était impossible et même mal. On avait déjà eu le coup avec Rose qui avait voulu sauver son père. J'étais mort... Et on l'a encore eu avec Jack quand il a essayé de sauver le président Kennedy d'un assassinat. Malheureusement, c'était un point fixe dans le temps... Ça a failli mal finir cette fois-là encore; Enfin, c'était il y a longtemps. Surtout pour lui. Mais il doit encore bien s'en souvenir.

- Alors on va rester là, à parler du passé? On ne pourrait pas aller sur une autre planète comme vous me l'avez dit, Docteur? Au moins, je n'y trouverais pas à sauver de personnage historique que je connais - et encore moins un membre de ma famille-, donc pas de problème pour ce qui est des flux du temps ou je ne sais quoi.

- C'est vrai : je t'ai promis une planète.

- Allez-y. De toute façon, si Cardiff vit encore. Elle vit sur des ruines. Et la Faille, vous seul l'utiliserez à présent, Docteur. J'ai raccroché tout ça, moi aussi. Mais j'ai été heureuse de vous voir en vrai. Jack nous avait parlé de vous mais il semblait étrangement certain que vous ne viendriez jamais ici, à Torchwood.

- J'avais mes raisons."

La bataille de Canary Wharf principalement... Mais mes raisons c'est plus concis. Et je ne veux pas me remettre à y penser. C'était une autre vie. Ce sont encore des souvenirs mais il faut que je me fasse à cette idée : Torchwood a disparu autant que Rose. Et que Jack. Alors je ferais bien de trouver une nouvelle faille pour réapprovisionner ma TARDIS. Cardiff fait partie du passé. De deux autres vies, des Docteurs que je ne suis plus. Mais où trouver une nouvelle faille? Il va falloir que j'en recherche une. En attendant, Amy veut voir une planète. Alors repartons au TARDIS. On n'en a fini avec Cardiff.

Oh et je sais par où commencer; Depuis combien de temps ne suis-je donc pas allé au Musée?


End file.
